Shards of Madness
by Ayadin
Summary: Short stories based on Inuyasha, Some are funny, some sad, some cute. Formerly called RANDOM THOUGHTS, but I decided on a name change. CHAP 23! Inuyasha gets an unexpected visit from someone scary.
1. Come back to my time

Tokyo (Come back to My Time)

She said she needed a break

A little time to think

But then she went back to Tokyo

With that guy named Hojo

That she met at school

There's nothing wrong with Tokyo

Except the noise and the smell

I really like the ramen

And I'd love to see where she goes to school

So when you're done doing whatever

With that guy or whoever

You know we'll be right here waiting for you

Come back to my time

It's just not the same since you went away

Before you lose those jewels around your neck

And forget all about us here

There's a place for you on my back

And I've got every hot spring saved

Besides who else is gonna find my jewel shards anyway

I think I made a mistake

It's not that easy to take

She went to get me some ramen

Then she went off to that school

Guess I'll sit here and wait

For her to come back home (I'd wish you'd come back home)

It shouldn't take very long (so long so long)

I bet she misses the sunrise

And misses the cow pies but I could be wrong

So when you're done doing whatever

With that guy or whoever

You know we'll be right here waiting for you

Come back to my time

It's just not the same since you went away

I bet you missed your deadline

And forgot all about coming home

There's a place for you on my back

And I've got every hot spring saved

Besides who else is gonna find my jewel shards anyway

Miroku wants you back

Sango wants you back

Shippo wants you back

And Kirara wants you back

And Koga wants you back (arrrgh)

And I really want you back

I got a premonition

I'm impatient

And I'm gonna drag you back!

Come back to my time

It's just not the same since you went away

Before you lose those jewels around your neck

And forget all about us here

There's a place for you on my back

And I've got every hot spring saved

Besides who else is gonna find my jewel shards anyway

Come back to my time

It's just not the same since you went away

Before you lose those jewels around your neck

And forget all about us here

There's a place for you on my back

And I've got every hot spring saved

Besides who else is gonna find my jewel shards anyway

Besides who else is gonna find my jewel shards anyway

Besides who else is gonna find my jewel shards anyway


	2. Hands Down

Hands Down

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Dashboard confessional…or anything else. Oh well…

_Breathe in for luck, breathe in so deep, this air is blessed, you share with me  
This night is wild, so calm and dull, these hearts they race from self control  
Your legs are smooth, as they graze mine, we're doing fine, we're doing nothing at all_

Inuyasha and Kagome were curled up together under the stars in a clearing a little ways away from camp. They had fought Naraku that day and won, but not without a price. Kagome couldn't go back to her time, and Inuyasha was bleeding from several different wounds that wouldn't heal. They bandaged him up, but he was still bleeding profusely. Miroku and Sango were at the camp with Shippo and Kirara. Miroku's wind tunnel was gone, but seeing Sango is pain over Kohaku made his wounds hurt even more. Sango was crying over Kohaku's death, but she was still happy that he was away from Naraku. Shippo and Kirara had only suffered slight wounds. Everything was still in the air tonight. A great evil had been destroyed, but what was going to happen to them all now?

_My hopes are so high, that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me, so I die happy?  
My heart is yours to fill or burst, to break or bury,  
Or wear as jewelry, which ever you prefer._

Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him, even though his wounds protested it greatly. "I love you Kagome," he whispered in her ear. She shivered. He was dying. She could feel him slowly slipping away from her. More tears flooded her already tear filled eyes. "I love you to Inuyasha," she cried. She turned over to hold him in her arms. She wanted to hold him tight so that he could never go away. He leaned in a little and kissed her nose. They sat there holding each other. Both lay there in a pool of his blood, holding each other till the end.

_Hands down this is the best day I ever remember  
I'll always remember the sound of the stereo, the dim of the soft lights  
The scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers  
And the time on the clock when we realized it's so late  
And this walk that we shared together  
The streets were wet, and the gate was locked so I jumped it, and let you in  
And you stood at the door with your hands on my waist  
And you kissed me like you meant it  
And I knew that you meant it, that you meant it, that you meant it_

Inuyasha smiled, he knew it would be alright. That they'd meet again in the next life. That love like theirs could never die. He died that night in her arms. She didn't. The next day he was buried under the sacred tree. The well opened for a short time and Kagome jumped in. She cried. On a rainy day, one year after Inuyasha died, Kagome ran into someone. He was tall and had long silver hair.

"Inuyasha," she breathed unbelieving. "I don't know how, but I came back to you. This time I'll never leave you!" They joined in a long awaited hug. Kagome cried. Sota, who had been watching the entire time looked up at his mother.

"Did we do the right thing?" Sota asked. His mother stared down at him and then looked over at Kagome. She then stared at the little jewel that began to fade away in her hand. She nodded and spoke softly, "Yes Sota, just don't tell her we used the jewel."


	3. ten ways to torture a dead miko!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**Top 5 ways to torturing a dead miko!**

Spoon out her eyes and feed them to her (a/n I have actually heard this threat before!)

Tell a horde of hungry squirrels that she's a piñata full of nuts!

Blind Inuyasha so he can't see her, gag her, cover her in ramen and let him go.

Let her try and kiss Inuyasha again. Hehehe….I'm pretty sure she won't be able to pull that off between all the Kikyo haters and Kagome.

1. Take a blowtorch and watch the lump of clay melt!


	4. You'll always protect me right?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the gang.**

_**What if the only one who can dry your tears, is the one who made you cry?**_

"**Hey Inuyasha," Kagome poked the fire. Everyone else had gone to gather firewood, leaving her with Inuyasha. **

"**Yeah," he didn't even bother to open his eyes. He was leaning against a tree with tetsusaiga resting peacefully in his arms. **

"**You said you'd always protect me right?" Kagome asked staring at the fire. Her eyes danced sadly as she continued on this thought of hers. **

"**Yeah, of course," he still wouldn't open those big amber orbs. He slightly cracked one when he smelt the salty tears on the brink of her eyes. **

"**And you'll protect Kikyou too right?" she blinked back the tears. This statement made Inuyasha open his eyes. He stared at the school girl from across the fire. **

"**Yeah…"**

"**Oh," she sighed. She couldn't finish what she was thinking about. She didn't want to hurt. He shifted and caught her gaze. He got all the information he needed from those eyes. **

"**Kagome, I will always protect you. I will also protect Kikyou. But now, you _always _come first," he said. She smiled in her heart. It might not have been much, but it was Inuyasha's special way of saying 'I love you more.' **

"**Kagome," he said sweetly. **

"**Yes Inuyasha," she couldn't help but smile. **

"**Is the ramen done?" **

**Well, maybe it wasn't that, but at least it was a start. **


	5. Rin's gift

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha**

**Rin's Gift **

_I waste away the days_

_With thoughts of only you_

_Of the sweetness of your eyes_

_Of the beating of your heart next to mine_

_I waste away the nights_

_With dreams of you alone_

_Of how wonderful it feels to be in your arm_

_Of the warmth of your lips _

_I count the days of when I should finally be yours alone_

_I waste no time in trying to free your soul_

_I know you've been betrayed_

_I know you feel no love for no one_

_Yet I still wait patiently for my turn_

_To be the one you care for_

_To be the one you love_

"So Kagome, how do you like it?" Rin asked shyly. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had been severely wounded in a battle and it was left to the two girls to care for the bickering brothers.

"Oh Rin," Kagome managed to whisper. They had some alone time while the two brothers, far too injured to kill one another, sat in the hut alone. They had managed to get along much better over the course of a few years. Sesshomaru was no longer hungry for the Tetsusaiga and Inuyasha was fiercely warned not to make any attempts of attacking.

It was Kagome who first, in a snowed in hut somewhere in the north, realized the natural gift that Rin had. It had been a terrible five days when a blizzard trapped Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Rin in a hut together. They had foolishly decided to travel on ahead, not heeding the warnings given out by everyone else. Rin, who would usually pick flowers or cook, had occupied herself by writing with the pen and paper Kagome gave her.

The first few pages were little drabbles of nonsense. Most of them included funny tales of Jaken and Ah-Un. Soon though, they grew into poems. Silly little poems at first, but then showing great emotion and power in the end. Kagome read on entranced by the talent that Rin really had. She could capture so many emotions in so few words.

Her latest poem was of her and her Sesshomaru. She had spent so little time on it; Sesshomaru just passed it off as being another silly story about Jaken.

"Is there something wrong with it Kagome-sama?" she asked shyly. Kagome looked her with tears forming in her eyes.

"No nothing's wrong! It's wonderful Rin! It's amazing!" she enveloped the girl in a big hug. Soon enough she was telling her everything she needed to know to help her continue writing. It all ranged from how to win a man's heart, courtesy of daytime soap operas, to how to get revenge for someone trying to undo hard work; once again we tip our hats to the wonderful world of daytime soaps. **(A/N: of course I am in school at this time and have no idea about soap operas…hehe…)**

**Back with our Dueling Duo**

"Hey Sesshomaru, was Rin writing another story about the little toad thing Jaken?" Inuyasha, after failing miserably at trying to find anything at all to say, said.

"No," Sesshomaru stated simply. He had indeed read what Rin had written. Nothing that she writes gets past him unnoticed or unread.

"Well, I know that you read it," Inuyasha turned over to face his brother. Even though they hated each other, things were slightly panning out between the two. Though neither one would ever admit it, they liked being around each other.

"Yes, but what does that matter?"

"What did it say!" Inuyasha could contain himself no longer. Sesshomaru shrugged and turned to face his idiot little brother.

"It said that she loved me and was patiently waiting for me to love her in return," he said coolly as he tried to rise only to find himself eating dirt. _Kagome doesn't trust us together, even after everything. I guess I can't say I blame her, _he thought.

"Feh," Inuyasha turned back to the ceiling to sleep. "Women," he huffed.

"You said it brother," Sesshomaru drifted off to sleep as well.


	6. Sesshy and the Fairy

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha**

**Sesshomaru and the Fairy Godmother**

**After searching for a long, long time Sesshomaru finally comes across someone who can give him his arm back. He walked down the rosy path to find a sobbing young woman and an old lady drying her tears. He walks up and interrupts them. **

**"Excuse me, are you the Fairy Godmother?" he asked. The old lady nods. The young woman stared on in wonder. **

**"I demand that you give me another arm!" he pointed Tokijin at her and she nodded. **

**"B-b-bibbity bobbity boop," she stammered. His old arm appeared right where it should be. He bowed slightly and went off. **

**That night at midnight he was holding Rin in both of his arms, she was smiling intensely. Her master finally had two arms! Yet an old clock in his room struck midnight. **

**A great howl went up across the land. The fairy godmother heard and thought, _"Whoops! He's the one that lasted till midnight. That must mean Cinderella…Darn it you'd think after years of doing this that I would've gotten it right by now. Oh well."_**


	7. Prince Charming?

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha**

**Prince Charming**

**Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fighting, again. Rin was watching from the sidelines till she saw something in the light. She walked over to the thing on the ground only to discover that it was a book. A fairy tale to be exact. She picked it up and began reading it while the brothers fought. It said that a woman kissed an ugly toad only to have it turn into a prince. **

**She eyed Jaken for a minute before sneaking up behind him and planting a kiss on his cheek. The battle between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stopped. Everyone turned to the screaming toad and the blushing little girl. **

**"I thought that if I'd kiss him he'd become a prince!" she wailed. Kagome burst out in laughter while everyone else stared. **


	8. Love Letter

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**Love Letter**

It was a cool September day when he invited me over to his house. He said he had to read me a poem. I was his best friend. No one else heard his words. No one else knew what he kept between the cover of his beat up gray notebook. I heard them. I loved them. He would spend long hours in his father's old study writing poetry. His words could weave an amazing tale. I love him for it.

He sat me down and began to read. "When I look in your eyes/I can see my soul's reflection/It startles me/just how much you have changed me/ I am grateful for it." Small tears formed in my eyes as he told the tale. He sat trembling, but still pushed on to tell me the words that I wanted so badly to hear. I listened intently. His lips smirked a little each time he breathed. His heart pounded loud enough for me to hear. I loved every minute of it. He had put aside his lecherous ways and devoted his heart to one person.

"For the taste of one kiss/for the hope of one laugh/ I would travel to the depths of the earth/ because I love you." He finished. I jumped, tears begging to fall from my eyes. I hugged him tightly and soaked it all in. My best friend, the man I love more than anything read me the words I had been dying to hear all my life.

"Oh Miroku, I'm sure she'll love it," I said. Of course the words I had been dying to hear were the words that belonged to another. To her, who had entered his life after me, but stolen his heart all the same. To her, the girl of his dreams, he wrote the words that I so longed to hear from his mouth.

"Thank you Sango," he smiled into my hair. I loved it, but I let him go. I would always love him, he just wouldn't know.


	9. Inuyasha vs Cherry Coke

**Shy: Nope, don't own him**

**Shel: Whatcha looking at me for! I don't own 'em!**

**Shy: picks up pillow and smacks Shel BAKA!**

**Inuyasha vs. Cherry coke**

While Kagome was at school, Inuyasha had to wait around at the shrine. Kagome's mom had insisted that Inuyasha stay and help around the shrine. When his chores were done, they took a break. He followed Mrs. H. into the kitchen to get some ramen. She went to the large ice box, or refrigerator, and got out some cokes for them to drink while she fixed ramen.

"What's this?" he asked. He already knew about the different sodas, but he never saw one with English writing on it.

"It's a cherry coke. Sota's friend from school went on a vacation to America and brought it back with him. He let us have a box," Mrs. H. explained.

Inuyasha had heard about America from Kagome, but he didn't know whether or not he trusted it. He popped the top and sniffed. It smelt somewhat like cherries. He hesitantly took a sip. He licked his lips and took another drink. His eyes popped open wide and he guzzled down the rest of the coke. He thanked Mrs. H. for it and asked for another. After three cans, he was as hyper as a squirrel on crack.

Kagome trudged up the steps to the shrine carrying a ton of homework. She sighed, _'I wonder how Inuyasha is doing? I know he wanted to come with me but I just couldn't let him follow me.' _Kagome got to the top of the stairs and her jaw dropped. There was Inuyasha and Grandpa sitting on the steps singing _Happy Birthday. _Only problem was, it wasn't anyone's birthday. Kagome walked forward a little before Inuyasha howled.

"KAGOME!" he screamed. He ran and jumped on her like a dog greeting its master. He just sat there on top of her and bombarded her with a thousand questions. "KAGOME! Where were you? Why did you leave me behind? How was your day? Did you have fun? Did anyone bother you? Did you get hurt? Kagome, you look afraid. Why are you afraid? Tell me right now who hurt you and I promise I'll kill them. Kagome, what's wrong? You don't look okay? Are you really sick this time? Do you need some rest? I'll make supper for you if you want? How's ramen sound? Ramen, Good?" All of this was spoken so fast Kagome started to get a headache. She would've yelled sit, but he was right on top of her.

"INUYASHA! PLEASE SHUT UP!" she screamed. He crawled off the top of her and put his bottom lip out and flashed his big eyes like a puppy dog. He looked so sweet that Kagome couldn't resist petting him.

"Kagome, Happy birthday to you," Grandpa started singing. Kagome walked through the front door with Inuyasha following behind on all floors. If he had a tail, right now it would be stuck between his legs.

"Has Grandpa been drinking?" she asked her mom. Mrs. H. slowly nodded yes. She was sitting at the table with her head in her hands and she looked sick. "Mom, what's wrong?" Kagome began to get worried.

"Oh, nothing, I guess I shouldn't have given Inuyasha those cherry cokes. Sasuke was right, they are deadly," she said. At that time Inuyasha jumped up and kissed Kagome on the mouth. Kagome was in complete shock, her mother was too. Inuyasha broke off the, very passionate, kiss and looked into her eyes.

"Kagome," he whispered. She nodded, not quite knowing what else to do. "I'm sorry; can I have some more cherry coke?" She was just about to yell sit when he kissed her again. He kept kissing her till she promised she wouldn't yell sit. Finally he crashed and fell on the couch asleep.

"I am never letting him drink cherry coke again," Kagome fumed. Her lips were red due to all the kisses. Her mother looked at her and smiled a weak smile.

"Neither am I. He kissed me till I promised him I wouldn't tell you that he broke your alarm clock again," her mother stated. Kagome stared in awe, shock, and anger. "Of course he wouldn't let me tell him I wouldn't tell you. He just kept kissing me, over and over and over." Kagome hit the table with her head, hard. "I know sweetie, here have a cherry coke."

Inuyasha's head popped up from the couch and he tackled Kagome for the coke.

**A/N: I got the idea for cherry coke from the fact that if you get enough coke in me, it's like getting me drunk. I go insane and would do anything for one. But so would she, we get really, really, really hyper when drinking coke. Piece of advice, never give me cherry coke unless you want a party. **


	10. I lost you

I lost you

You went running back to her

But who am I to say

That I had you any way

I just fell apart

Watching my breaking heart

Bleeding out onto this broken floor

I saw you fly away

Leaving me forever today

And my tears came crashing down

And I died inside

Now I am pushing on

To someday forget who you were

'Cause how can you hurt me so bad

How can you leave me for her

I don't want to think no more

I just want to carry on

I'll leave this place behind

Find somewhere knew out there

Find someone knew to love

So goodbye forever more


	11. The Lemon

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome asked nicely digging through her overlarge backpack. Inuyasha's ears perked up, his eyes soon following the outline of Kagome's legs till they reached her butt.

"Um…yeah?" he asked nervously. They had recently returned from Kagome's time together after three days. Kagome had three tests she had to take, and Inuyasha wouldn't let her go to her time alone. While there, Kagome taught him how to use a computer. She showed him various websites and one of her favorites, a fan fiction website.

"Lemon sounds good right now doesn't it," she asked. Inuyasha began to stutter like crazy. On the fan fiction website, he found one that said lemon. He thought that it would be harmless, after all it is just a fruit. Boy was he wrong. He read the entire story, including the lemon. Whether he wanted to believe it or not, he was more like Miroku than he thought. Now Kagome's comment wasn't harmful in the least, but a paranoid half breed wouldn't think that.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I WASN'T READING ANYTHING I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU MEANT ABOUT A LEMON!" he burst. Kagome turned around, holding a bright yellow lemon in her hands staring blankly at Inuyasha. He's face turned about thirty colors all at once and Kagome did something that scared him even more. She burst out laughing, throwing the lemon at Inuyasha's head.

"Sinner," she snickered. "Sit." Inuyasha fell and just stayed there. He swore from that moment on, he'd never eat a lemon again.


	12. Round Two: Inuyasha Meet's His Match

**Disclaimer: I do not own him, I haven't for a while. Although….hehe….I'm cooking something up!**

**Author's note: This one is for luv,angel-muzik,baby who gave me this great idea! Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you like this one!**

**Round two: Inuyasha meets his match**

It had been two weeks since the incident with the Cherry Coke. Inuyasha had woke up the next morning feeling like he had a hangover. Once the feeling passed, he made her promise never to speak of that again. Unfortunately, Kagome had to bring something even more interesting with her from her time.

"Ok guys here you go," she carefully handed each a very hot cup. "One chocolate moccocino(sp?) strong espresso coffee for Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Inuyasha, I don't think you should have one. I heard somewhere dogs and caffeine don't mix." She glared at him evilly.

He shivered and backed away watching his friends drink the hot liquid greedily. The air had gotten quite chilly, and the warm liquid was exactly what they all wanted. Especially one perverted monk who really liked the strange affect it had on him. After Kagome and everyone fell asleep, Miroku approached Inuyasha carefully and whispered so only he could hear.

"Do you know where she keeps that stuff?" he asked. Inuyasha carefully opened one eye and stared at the monk.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked. Miroku looked at him and licked his lips. His eyes were very, very greedy.

"It takes like heaven, pure heaven. The color reminds me of Sango's eyes, and the taste is much like her lips," he said a little more than he wanted to. He quickly glanced at the half breed who bore wholes in him.

"I really don't want to know."

"Agreed."

"I don't know where she hides it," he closed his eyes and sighed. The girls shifted a little and Miroku moaned a little out of disappointment. Inuyasha carefully opened one eye and a wicked smile spread across his face. "But I could sniff it out for a fee."

!Thirty minutes and Eight cups of coffee later!

"If I should stay! Well I would only be in your way!" two loud male voices screamed. Kagome's mother, who had be shaken awake in the middle of the night by Inuyasha, sat at the kitchen table with Kagome and Sango. Kagome was hitting her head hard against the wall and Sango was covering her ears.

"Can you please make them stop!" She screamed over the loud, and very off key, boys' version of _ I will always love you_.

"I'm afraid I can't! They got into gramps's eggnog!" Kagome's mom screamed back. First off, the boys had woken her up in the middle of the night to cook them some coffee. Then, after they drank every last bit of coffee in the house, they succeeded in waking up every in a ten mile radius with a screaming contest. After that was out of their system, they found Gramps's eggnog, the alcoholic kind. Inuyasha ran back to get Kagome and Sango to have a kissing contest. The boys would spend two minutes kissing each girl, and then the girl would decide who wins.

"So ladies how'd that kissing contest go?" Momma tried to speak calmly.

"Pretty bad, no matter how hard we hit them, they keep coming back!" Sango screamed.

"Like Zombies!" Kagome added. Momma winced and gently, as gently as she could, informed the girls of something dangerous.

"Ladies, the chorus is coming up!"

"Ieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei! will always love you-oooooooohooooo!"

!BOOM!

Sota came in and hit the two in the back of the head with an aluminum baseball bat.

"Thank God you enrolled him in little league this year mom!"


	13. Fetch Gone Wrong

**A/N: I took the whole fetch concept to a new level, and brought a certain dog to a new low. The whole thing about the dog bringing back the exact stick that was thrown, that's what mine and my aunt's dogs do. Well, enjoy, and REVIEW!**

**Fetch Gone Wrong**

What had started out as a beautiful day, soon turned ugly. While heading out in search of a jewel shard rumor, Inuyasha runs into his dear sweet older brother, Sesshomaru. Of course, a meeting between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru has never ended without a fight.

"Sesshomaru is too powerful," Shippo pointed out.

"It's not that he is too powerful, Shippo. Inuyasha is still weary from the battle with that dragon earlier today," Miroku corrected. The gang had come across an angry dragon from the continent earlier that day that had challenged Inuyasha. His wounds had not even the chance to heal before meeting up with Sesshomaru.

"We need to distract Sesshomaru," Kagome decided. The others looked at her as if she had grown another head. "Inuyasha may not survive this. He definitely can't do it alone. We need a distraction."

"There's nothing we can do. Sesshomaru wouldn't easily fall prey to a distraction," Sango reasoned. "The only way to go about doing that would be to kidnap Rin. First off, I wouldn't want to kidnap a little girl." The rest of the group nodded in agreement. Sango took a sip of water out of a glass that she had poured. "Second, Sesshomaru would either kill Inuyasha, or take Kagome as revenge."

"True," Miroku sighed and joined her on the ground. Shippo resigned to it as well. Kagome on the other hand was busy scheming something up. She tried her hardest to pinpoint any weakness in the elder dog demon. When she could find none, she started to gather as much information as possible.

_Okay, he's a full demon. This isn't going to be easy. I can't sit Inuyasha, he'll just get mad at me. Hmmm...he's got long silver hair, no emotions, a huge dog form...wait a tick, that's it! _Kagome smiled at her brilliance and disappeared faster than the speed of light.

"Just give up little brother, your wench has already left you," Sesshomaru smirked. Frantically, Inuyasha looked around for Kagome. Sesshomaru took this as an opportunity and ran in for an attack. A high pitch whistle stopped both dogs in their tracks. There, not too far from where the brothers stood, Kagome was waving something around in her hand and whistling. Inuyasha's eyes were slightly fogged over, most likely from the pain seeping through every inch of his body, so he did not see it. Sesshomaru did.

The elder demon's eyes lit up with a playfulness no one could match. Kagome whistled again and tossed the stick as far as she could into the woods. Sesshomaru took off like a bullet at Kagome's "fetch boy!" Knowing a thing or two about dogs, she knew he would not come back unless he found the same exact stick she threw.

As soon as Sesshomaru disappeared into the woods, a dumbstruck Jaken and mischievous Rin following in behind him, Kagome took off like a bullet towards Inuyasha.

"Kagome, did you just throw a stick?" he arched an eyebrow. Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, and we better go before he gets back! If he's like my aunt's dog, he'll jump on me!" she squealed. Inuyasha stared for a minute. Half of him wanted to see the "great" Sesshomaru come back carrying a stick in his mouth, but the other half did not want him jumping on HIS Kagome. Safety at this point didn't matter to him at all.

"Yeah, get on Kagome. Come on guys we're leaving!" he spoke softly before shouting to the rest of the group. The gang all left before Sesshomaru came back carrying a stick in his mouth.

"Where did they go milord?" Jaken asked. Sesshomaru dropped the stick and walked away, his face the color of the tongue that for a minute was wagging out of his mouth. While Jaken and Sesshomaru hurried away. Little Rin picked up a stick and stared at it. Slowly a mischievous little smirk broke out on her face. At the call of her name from ahead, it busted into a wicked smile.

"Oh lord SESSHOMARU!"


	14. Caffeine and Zombies: Shippo's Turn

**A/N: Sailor Star Super said I should do a caffeine story with Shippo. Like my other "caffeine shorts", this story will be kind of tied into it. Other than that, none of these really go together. Hmm...I don't think I'll give any more away...-evil laughter- ENJOY! Btw...I've never had the drink mentioned in this, but my brother drinks it and he says it's pure caffeine. If it's alcoholic, then my bad. **

**Warning: you have been warned…stupidity abounds in this little ficlet! **

**Caffeine and Zombies: Shippo's Turn**

The night that Miroku and Inuyasha went crazy with coffee, the whole gang stayed in Kagome's house. Unfortunately, the rather off key and very disturbing version of "I Will Always Love You," no one seemed able to sleep. That is, other than the two unconscious teenage males passed out on the kitchen floor. So, instead of sleep, Kagome dug around in her movie stash and pulled out _Dawn of the Dead._

"What's that movie about Kagome?" Shippo asked sweetly. Kagome smiled and patted his head.

"It's about zombies. You may be a little too young to watch this Shippo," she warned. Shippo laughed and grabbed a piece of popcorn from Kagome's bowl. The others in the room—Mrs. H, Kagome, Sango, Gramps, and the hero Sota—just stared at him.

"I deal with demons on a daily basis Kagome. I don't think a little zombie moo-vee is going to scare me," he said bravely. Boy, was he wrong, but he bravely watched the whole show. That night, he had to crawl in bed with Kagome, and he never really went to sleep.

The next day in the Feudal Era—after lectures, sits, and promises of total annihilation for ever thinking of trying caffeine again—they set off in search of more jewel shards. There was a rumor that one had been spotted in a small village just south of Kaede's. Naturally, Inuyasha led the pack, but not by much. His hangover from the eggnog and caffeine was slowing him down tremendously.

At lunch, Inuyasha and Miroku were told to go fish. Actually, the ladies told them to get "as far away as possible and don't come back unless there's food!" Still trying to get back in good with Sango and Kagome, they did as told. Once out of earshot, Kagome rummaged through her bag and brought out three bottles.

"Mom bought a couple of these the other day to give her some energy. They're called Red Bull, and they are pretty good!" Kagome smiled handing out the drinks. Sango took one and drank it, as did Kagome and Shippo. Everything was going well, the boys didn't put up a fight and did everything the girls asked. They stopped camp early that night for some rest. Shippo, who had been unusually MORE hyper than normal, waited till everyone had gone to sleep to sneak more of Kagome's magic energizer drink from her bag to help quell the fear of zombies he'd recently gained.

Just then, soul collectors passed above the sky. Where they went, Inuyasha was sure to follow. Shippo, hyped up and still scared, decided to follow the leader of the group. He wanted to see what Inuyasha always did that made Kagome so sad.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered. Sure enough, there stood the living dead pot by a tree. She turned at seeing Inuyasha and smiled a crooked little smile.

"Inuyasha, I find it amusing that you follow me even though I am dead," she said. Both were unaware of the little fox demon watching them. Allow me to say this, you NEVER tell a fox whose drank two Red Bull and is afraid of zombies that you are dead, when you look alive. Shippo looked at Kikyo closely. As she began to walk towards Inuyasha, he only saw an ugly zombie headed to eat Inuyasha's brains.

"Kikyo, you are not…"

"AAAAHHHHH! YOU CRAZY ZOMBIE LADY! GET AWAY FROM INUYASHA!" he screamed and, remarkable, picked up a boulder and launched it at the dead miko's head. What was more remarkable was the fact it _hit _her head. I'm sure Shippo would have done more damage to her, had Kagome not walked up holding an empty Red Bull can. She was really getting tired of these guys and their caffeine problems.

"Inuyasha, back away from Kikyo! I'll deal with her! I can't believe you would steal this from me! Go back to camp before I say it!" she screamed. Inuyasha, knowing he didn't do anything but scared half to death at the same time, ran like a hurt puppy all the way back to the camp. Kagome waited till he was out of earshot before walking up to Shippo, who hung his head in shame.

"I'm sorry Kagome, Inuyasha didn't steal your Red Bull I did. I was just scared because of that movie and…" She cut him off by patting him on the back.

"I know Inuyasha didn't, but I'm still mad at him," she smiled. "Good work Shippo!" This confused the kit, even more so when she began walking back to camp.

"What about Kikyo?" he asked hopping on her shoulder. She stopped for a minute and rubbed her imaginary goatee.

"That is a pretty heavy boulder," she looked back towards the twitching zombie and put on a very Inuyasha like smirk. "She'll be there in the morning. Let's get some sleep."


	15. I won't Say: Kagome

**A/N: Okay! I once had this under a story called _It's Too Cliche_ but I decided...scratch that story and put the three songfics I gots under my _Random Thoughts _story. So yeah...I'mputting the three stories I gots under that old story under my RT story...so ENJOY!**

**Character: Kagome**

**Song: I won't say(I'm in love)**

**Movie: Hercules**

Kagome sat by the sink in the bathroom staring at her reflection. Today, Inuyasha had done something nice for her, then caused her to 'sit' him a good hundred times and jump back down the well. One name: Kikyo. Why is it that every time anything ever seems to be going in her direction with him, she shows up and ruins it all. Kagome tossed splashed the water and walked out. She journeyed out of the bathroom and sat by her window. Looking outside at the sky, she glared.

"Someone up there must hate me," she muttered. Out of nowhere, a nice beat of music could be heard. She sighed and began to sing.

"If there's a prize for  
rotten judgment  
I guess I've already  
won that  
No man is worth the  
aggravation  
That's ancient history-  
been there, done that!"

The door behind her slowly opened and she heard three voices join her. Turning, she nearly fell out the window seeing her mother, Gramps, and Sota all singing.

"Who'd'ya think  
you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven  
to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right  
through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of"

"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no," She sang out, ignoring the fact her family was in on it too.

"You swoon, you sigh, why deny it uh-oh!" They sang and danced along. Kagome shook her head from side to side.

"It's too cliché I won't say I'm in love," she turned back out the window and began again.

"I thought my heart had  
learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you  
start out  
My head is screaming,  
get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry  
your heart out  
Oh"

Her family smiled and stepped up. They all struck a pose really fast then stopped and began to sing.

"You keep on deniying  
Who you are and how  
you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit  
the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad"

Kagome shook her head, "No chance no way, I won't say it, no, no!"

Sota walked up to her shaking his head. "Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love!"

"This scene won't play! I won't say I'm in love!" she sang with all her heart. Her family just singing on with her.

"You're doin' flips, read our lips: you're in love," all three of them sang to her, yes, even Gramps.

"You're way off base,  
I won't say it  
Get off my case, I won't  
say it"

Kagome sang out to her family.

"Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love"

All three of them, eerily, made their way out the door as Kagome turned back and sat by the window.

"Oh, at least out loud, I won't say," she sang one final line. "I'm in love."


	16. Jakotsu and Bankotsu singing?

**Character: Jakotsu and Bankotsu**

**Song: I'll Cover You**

**Movie: RENT**

"Hey guys, I'll catch you later. Have fun," Suikotsu and the rest of the gang walked off down the street. Bankotsu looked to his companion, Jakotsu and shrugged.

"What are we going to do now?" he asked. Jakotsu smiled and linked their arms together. Bankotsu had been staying with Jakotsu since he moved to the city. He had no where else to stay, and the drag queen was really beginning to grow on him. In more ways then one. Jakotsu smiled and opened his mouth to sing.

"Live in my house  
I'll be your shelter  
Just pay me back  
With one thousand kisses  
Be my lover I'll cover you"

Bankotsu laughed and with his free arm ran it along his head. He too began to sing.

"Open your door  
I'll be your tenant  
Don't got much baggage  
To lay at your feet  
But sweet kisses I've got to spare  
I'll be there- I'll cover you"

Jakotsu smiled as he broke off and danced around. They both began to sing together.

"I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are, my love,  
On life be my life"

They do a short dance together.

"Just slip me on  
I'll be your tenant  
Wherever whatever I'll be your coat"

Jakotsu took over.

"You'll be my king,

And I'll be your castle!"

Bankotsu grabbed his hand and corrected him.

"No, you'll be my queen,

and I'll be your moat."

They both again began to sing together. Dancing up and down the street, gaining suspicious looks from passersby. Some staring on in disgust, some in approval, some wondering if Jakotsu was a man or woman, and some wondering if Bankotsu knew Jakostu was a man. Not that they didn't approve, Jakotsu just had a good make up artist.

"I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are, my love,  
On life all my life

I've longed to discover  
Something as true as this is"

Bankotsu ignored this all and lifted Jakotsu hand to his lips. He didn't care, he was in love. Strangely, but in love.

"So with a thousand sweet kisses  
I'll cover you  
With a thousand sweet kisses  
I'll cover you"

Jakotsu blushed as a little kid dove into the bushes after a ball off to the side.

"If you're cold  
And you're lonely  
You've got one nickel only  
With a thousand sweet kisses  
I'll cover you  
With a thousand sweet kisses  
I'll cover you"

Bankotsu lifted Jakotsu up and twirled around. Some teenager threw a hot dog at them and screamed, "Get a room!" Just then he was hit in the head by his mother, who thought that it was very rude to ruin such a precious moment.

"When you're worn out  
And tired  
When your heart has expired..."

"Oh lover I'll cover you  
Oh lover I'll cover you"

**A/N: Next up, Miroku gets his just desserts. **


	17. Poor Miroku

**A/N: Hmm...when thinking about this one, I just couldn't pass it up! While watching RENT, I got to thinking, hey Mark reminds me of Miroku. I also started thinking, wouldn't it serve him right for a girl to turn lesbian on him! Lol! AU where Miroku dates a girl named Maureen. Let's say he's dancing with...whoever you want it to be but I'm calling her Jo Ann. **

**Disclaimer: Just because I forgot it on the first two, and this goes for the rest as well: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE SONGS I AM PUTTING ON HERE. MUCH SMARTER AND MORE SUCCESSFUL PEOPLE THAN ME OWN THAT!**

**Character: Miroku**

**Song: Tango Maureen**

**Movie: RENT**

Miroku walked up the three flights of stairs to the apartment he once shared with his beloved girlfriend Maureen. The girlfriend who left him three weeks ago for a lawyer, named Jo Ann.

He knocked on the door, only to hear a "come in" from the other side. Miroku gladly walked in. He had high hopes that this little trip would get Maureen to come back with him. After all, who would leave Miroku?

"Is that you Maureen?" he smirked walking into the large studio like area where his ex performed. A woman, same height as him, came out in a business suit. He froze. "Jo Anne?"

"Miroku," she stated flatly. She lifted a finger to her temple and began to rub it. "I told her not to call you."

"Well, I suppose I can leave if you want," he walked over to tinker with something hanging up. Jo Anne rolled her eyes.

"She'd be mad, you can stay," she walked in other room for a minute. Coming back in, they looked at each other and froze. She had a microphone in her hand that she had been trying to work with, but it wouldn't work for her. Finally she dropped it and looked up at Miroku. She began to sing.

"This is weird."

"It's weird," he joined.

"Very weird."

"Fucking weird."

"I'm so mad  
That I don't know what to do  
Fighting with microphones  
Freezing down to my bones  
And to top it all off  
I'm with you"

She was pissed. That was easy to see.

"Feel like going insane?  
Got a fire in your brain?  
And you're thinking of drinking gasoline?"

He offered making crazy gestures with his hands.

"As a matter of fact," she shot him a nasty glare.

"Honey, I know this act  
It's called the 'Tango Maureen'  
The Tango Maureen  
It's a dark, dizzy merry-go-round  
As she keeps you dangling"

"You're wrong," she disagreed.

"Your heart she is mangling."

"It's different with me!" she pointed to herself. Miroku scoffed and kept on.

"And you toss and you turn  
'Cause her cold eyes can burn  
Yet you yearn and you churn and rebound"

"I think I know what you mean," she nods her head and he joins in with her.

"The Tango Maureen."

"Has she ever pouted her lips and called you, 'pookie,'" he puckered his lips up, imitating his cheating ex-girlfriend.

"Never," Jo Anne began walking the other direction. Miroku followed.

"Have you ever doubted a kiss or two?"

"This is spooky," Jo Anne turned to him and pointed, till singing. "Did you swoon when she walked through the door?"

"Every time," he offered. "So be, cautious."

"Did she moon over other boys?"

"More than moon," he sang, remembering what she did do.

"I'm getting nauseous," she stops. They look at each other, and toss their jackets aside. Miroku offers a hand and they began to Tango. Miroku leads off, as any man should. Both of them, still singing.

"Where'd you learn to Tango?" he asks, genuinely smiling. She scowls.

"With the French Ambassador's daughter in her dorm room at Miss Porter's and you?"

"With Sango, the exterminator's daughter at the Tokyo community center back home," he smiled. Jo Anne takes the lead, pushing him back. "It's hard to do this backward."

"You should try it in heels," Jo Anne scowls. Miroku takes lead back over and they continue. "She cheated!"

"She cheated," Miroku sang.

"Maureen cheated!"

"Fucking cheated!"

"I'm defeated,

I should give up right now!" Jo Anne continued to sing, doing amazing dance moves at the same time.

"Gotta look on the bright side  
With all of your might"

"I'd still fall for her anyhow," Jo Anne frowns. They both start singing together.

"When you're dancing her dance  
You don't stand a chance  
Her grip of romance  
Make you fall"

"So you think, 'Might as well'" Miroku, began.

" 'Dance a Tango to Hell,'" Jo Anne finished.

"At least I'll have tangoed at all  
The Tango Maureen  
Gotta dance till your diva is through  
You pretend to believe her  
Cause in the end you can't leave her  
But the end it will come  
Still you have to play dumb  
Till you're glum and you bum  
And turn blue"

They both sang together dancing the Tango all the while. They finished and Miroku looked at Jo Anne. "Why do we love when she's mean?"

"She can be so obscene," she sighed. Miroku walked over and smiled. Jo Anne glared and finished. "She's still MY Maureen!"


	18. I Still Love You

**I Still Love You**

I don't know why I'm here. I would rather be anywhere else in the world but here. Why am I still here then? I keep asking myself that as I watch all those happy people file into the pews. They are all smiling, all so freaking happy it makes me sick. I just want to run, get out beyond those double doors and drive as fast as I can in any direction. I just want to…

Damn, it's too late. I bet they are all wondering why I'm still here. All those happy people in those pews, they know what happened. Some people think down on me for showing up, or worse for agreeing to take this position. I can see that a lot look up at me in sympathy; they wished things could be different. So, why am I still here? Why ain't I running?

The piano starts playing, the double doors, and my gate way to freedom open up. The flower girl walks down the aisle, slow and painful. The bridesmaids follow, all but one happy and smiling. The others are either imbeciles, or just want to forget. My guess is the latter. I ask myself again why I'm still here. I move a foot, only to look up and see my best friend's broken smile holding me in place.

Why am I still here? My beautiful best friend with the broken smile walking up the aisle in white, that's the reason. I look at her, broken and on the verge of tears, and I just want to comfort her. I want to tell her it will all be okay. She once said that I was the only one who could comfort her like that.

"_My brother died yesterday," she had said. I looked up at her in disbelief. Tears were pooling out of her eyes. I grasped her hand and looked up to the sky. The stars that night were beautiful. _

"_I suppose we all die at one point or another. It's really nothing to get upset about," I had told her. "I lost both my parents when I was really young, and I thought my whole life had ended."_

"_It hurts so badly though," she hid her head in my shoulder. I let go of her hand and gently draped my arm around her shoulders. Every tear that dropped from her eyes broke my heart inside. _

"_I know it does," I whispered in her ear. _

"_How did you survive?"_

"_You," I kissed her ear. "Two weeks after they died, I found you and my whole life seemed to be better."_

_She had leaned up and kissed me softly on the lips. "You are the only one who can comfort me," she whispered. _

I was empty through the whole ceremony. Broken and dying inside, I was completely empty. Her fiancé had asked me to be the best man, and I accepted. Only for her though, for no one else. When it was all done, they kissed. I felt like my whole heart had been torn out and thrown in the deep fryer. They walked down the aisle and out the doors as the preacher announced their name. Their name, they share it now don't they.

"I'm so sorry," I escorted the unhappy maid of honor down the aisle as she whispered this in my ear. I look at her, she's hurt by this too, but she gets her happy ending. Behind the doors, a man in black and red takes the girl from me. He whispers something in her ear and gives her a peck on the cheek. I know him, he's the closest thing to a brother I've ever had.

"Hey, we're going to get out of here," he pats my back. The girl in his arms lays her head on his chest, a tear falling from her eyes. I look back to him and smile.

"Now, now I've never known you as the kind of man to give up cake," I teased. He chuckled a little and rubbed his head.

"I know, but I'm only here for her," he squeezes the girl in his arms a little. "Besides, I heard the cake was chocolate, and if I go home and smell like chocolate the kid will flip out."

"Take care then," I wave him off. He was right, their son would've flipped out. That runt eats way too much chocolate. I walked around the place till I found a nice sized room to hide in till everyone had passed. There as an old piano in the middle of the room. Not being able to resist temptation, I walked over and sat on it.

She was my reason for being here. I touched each key lightly before finding a note I liked. She was my everything. I slowly began to pick out a tune. She was the only woman I ever loved. I didn't realize that it was one of her favorites. She loved me back, but I guess not enough. I began to play my heart out, not seeing the other person enter the room.

I played till the song was through, and leaned over the keys. Years of frustration, of pain and heartache, of love and hope poured out on the keys of the old piano. Lifting my head from the piano, I played a few notes I had liked. I opened my mouth, and let my voice echo in the room. Four words repeated themselves over and over, meshing beautifully with the notes.

"I still love her," I finally whispered the words again. Sniffling came from the shadows behind me. I turned around only to see a glimpse of a long white gown being dragged out of the room. "I still love you."

Somehow, they had conned me into staying and throwing the rice in the new couples hair. Whoever did that, I may just have to kill. Grabbing my rice, I made my way to the end of the line. I wanted to be the last one to see her before she walked away forever. The doors opened, and out came the most beautiful woman I had ever met. She made her way to the end, arms linked with another man, but she stopped in front of me.

Every eye was on us at that moment, but I couldn't feel a one. It was only me and her, for the last time. She looked up at me with red, puffy eyes and screwed up make up. She smiled a broken smile and whispered, "I'm sorry." I sprinkled a little rice in her hair and smiled.

"Make a wish."

She laughed, a sound I hadn't heard since we broke up. Just before she got in the limo, she turned to me. _'I still love you, Miroku,' _she mouthed before wiping a tear from her eye and crawling in.

At that moment, I felt my whole self breaking apart. The crowd disappeared back to their daily lives, and the woman I love drove off in a limo with a man she doesn't. "At least she'll be happy," I sighed. A little beeping on my belt told me to take a pill. Sighing I took the little pill that had prolonged my life. 'Damn this curse,'I thought. 'If it weren't for this damn disease, I'd be the one in that limo'I thought no more before turning to go to my car.

"_Hi! My name is Sango!" a little brown haired girl smiled. She jumped up on the side of the hospital bed and looked at the sick little boy. He smiled at her and winked._

"_My name's Miroku!" he grinned. "What is a pretty little girl like you in here for?"_

"_My mommy is really sick. She has cancer," she sighed and plopped down in a chair. "What're you here for?"_

"_I'm sick too," he bent his head down. "I have cancer too, but the doctors say I'm battling it pretty good!"_

"_That's great!" Sango smiled. She leaned up so her face was dead even with his and looked him in the eye. "Do you have any friends?" he shook his head. "Do you want one?" _

"_I'd love one!" he grinned. _

_-flash-_

"_Miroku, what's wrong?" Sango asked the man she loved. He looked up at her with his violet eyes. Grabbing her hands in his, he kissed them. _

"_I only have six months left. The doctor says my body won't react to the chemo anymore," he choked out. Sango broke down in tears. He could barely hold himself back from doing the same. "I can't marry you."_

_-flash-_

I just want to break down and cry.


	19. The REAL End

Inuyasha and Kagome panted as they carried Shippo through the well. Blood covered most of their body, and unshed tears formed in their eyes. Inuyasha, not injured half as much as the two in his arms, jumped from the well and ran into the house. Kagome's mother looked on in terror, as did Gramps and Sota, but no one questioned anything. They all began to care for them as quickly as possible.

Without a moment's notice, Inuyasha ran back to the well house. Going for the last time back to the feudal era, he grabbed his two closest companions, next to Kagome. Sango and Miroku were terrible banged up, but still holding out. Remarkably, they had been able to make it to the well to fend off Naraku one last time. The village had stood up, not bearing the brunt of Naraku's attacks. Kaede had evacuated much of the visitors before Naraku actually came. They were safe.

However, once Inuyasha and the rest were through the well, the world was subject to Naraku's terrible reign of terror. Yet, they could do nothing. They were too badly injured, and their only hope was in the future to find a new life. A new beginning.

888—MANY MANY MANY YEARS LATER—888

"I wonder whatever happened to Naraku. This world seems fine to me," Sango asked one day. The rest of the group nodded in agreement as Kagome and Inuyasha busted into the room laughing.

"What is so funny?" Miroku asked curiously. Unable to speak, or catch their breath, they flung a book towards him. He looked at it and collapsed in a fit of laughter. Sango too read the passage and fell down laughing. Shippo picked it up and read it aloud.

"_The Legend of the Sacred Jewel_" he started.

"The end of it baby," Kagome pointed. He looked at it and began to read it.

_"The terrible demon Naraku was never defeated in battle, but died due to a plague that ate away at the nervous system," _Shippo read. The rest of the group laughed like crazy until Shippo hit them in the head with the book.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT _WE _COULDN'T BEAT NARAKU! THAT HE DIED OF _ILLNESS! _IDIOTS!" Shippo screamed as he stomped out of the room.


	20. Pyscho Squirrels and Torched Zombies

**A/N: Written for ****kikyoandkagomeneedtodie4goodmwahahahahahah…who has an extremely long name! Lol! I held a secret contest in my 2 Months fic and she got it! LOL! Here's to you! Hope you like it! Major OOCness…but hey this is a comedy of weirdness with a serious screwy ness to it! It's also…**

_**Mind Reading, Torched Zombies, and Psychotic Squirrels**_

The gang had been traveling non-stop for three days back to Kaede's hut. Kagome had been attacked and was left unconscious, bleeding all over Inuyasha's kimono. They had managed to bandage her wounds, but the bear demon had really done some damage to her. If Kagome being unconscious and bleeding wasn't bad enough for the group, the Queen of the Dead herself had decided to join the group.

"Inuyasha, just leave her to die already. She's nothing but dead weight!" Kikyo spat. Miroku was being holding back a fuming Sango while Kirara had a firm grip on Shippo's tail.

"Look whose talking," the little fox muttered. Inuyasha just shut his mouth and continued walking. He was furious, yes, but he could do nothing about it. _If someone were to pop out of those bushes right now and finally put that loud-mouthed, undead, Zombie Queen to rest I swear I'll kiss them,_ he thought bitterly as Kikyo continued to nag. Unknown to him, a pair of violet eyes was watching in the bushes up ahead laughing at his inner thoughts.

"Kirara, let's go!" Sango finally screamed. Her little cat mewed and transformed as the two, along with Miroku and Shippo, rode off into the sky.

_HEAVY! HEAVY! LOSE SOME WEIGHT DEMON SLAYER! ARE YOU FRICKIN PREGNANT!_ a feminine voice seemed to scream. Kirara, showing no emotion on the outside, was dying inside from having to carry the two. She felt a hand move across her fur slowly creeping up behind where Sango was sitting. _Oh you stupid little monk, do you WANT to be thrown off here! Wait a sec…yes, yes my little pet…keep it up…hehe. _Only one specializing in animal emotions, or able to read minds, would have been able to see the faint sadistic grin sweep across the flying cat's face.

"PERVERT!" Sango screamed and a loud smack was heard as the monk went flying from Kirara into the unknown trees below. Now, the smack wasn't nearly enough for him to fly off, but you add the slight tilting of a certain fire cat demon and you have a recipe for disaster.

"Okay, honey they're gone! Let's get it on!" Kikyo practically flung herself at Inuyasha. If it were not for a quick burst of flame jetting out from somewhere beside them, she would have been on top of Inuyasha in a second. Instead, she lay in a heap on the side of the rode holding her melting arm.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked, not taking his usual fighting stance out of unspoken appreciation for the new comer.

"Okibi's the name," the violet eyed dog demon smiled. Inuyasha's stared in wonder. Standing in front of him was a half dog demon with long, spiky brown hair and two brown puppy ears on her head. She wore a tight fitting black outfit with purple flames shooting across it. A solitary chain, her weapon, weaved its way across her body.

"Ack! You…you…you vile half-breed! How dare you melt my arm!" Kikyo screeched from the side. Okibi laughed at this, once again showing off her pearly white fangs. _I wish she'd just melt the rest of you,_ Inuyasha looked on with pity at the priestess. He gently put Kagome down, who slowly opened an eye to wink at Okibi, and walked over to Kikyo. The entire time, begging her just to die. Okibi, a fire starting telepath, smiled wickedly.

_Hmm…grilled or sizzled? Which one works better for a zombie? _Kagome thought wickedly. Okibi laughed aloud, gaining the attention of all three around her.

"Torched seems to work the best," she smirked. Kagome laughed maniacally in her mind, but remained as calm as can be on the outside. After all, she was supposed to be asleep. Inuyasha stared at Okibi with confusion written all over his face. At her beckoning, he backed away from Kikyo. The zombie sat, the words "screw off" written on her forehead for all to see.

Okibi kept the same evil smirk. She lifted a hand that immediately became engulfed in flames. Raising her other hand, the flames began to shoot in between the two. She held her blazing hands out, palms up, towards Kikyo. With a snap of the fingers, Kikyo burst into flames.

"I'm melting! I'm melting!" she cried, very wicked witch of the west like. Kagome, having been the only one in the situation to have seen that movie, had to bite her lips together to keep from bursting out laughing. Sometimes, the school girl could be very sadistic. Inuyasha stared on in horror, but in his mind he was doing the chicken dance. Why the chicken dance? That was the only one he had ever learned, and that was just because Sota wouldn't leave him alone until he did it.

Moments later, Kikyo was nothing more than a puddle of melted goop on the ground. Inuyasha looked slightly forlorn on the outside, but continued his chicken dance on the inside. Kagome was currently singing "Ding dong the witch is dead" in her mind. Okibi, laughing at the two people's overactive minds, suddenly perked up and locked hands with Inuyasha in a very Koga/Kagome-like style.

"Pucker up big boy! You promised me a kiss!" Okibi laughed again. Inuyasha froze, and Kagome bolted up absolutely pissed. Okibi sighed as she read their thoughts. "_You_ _swore _that you would kiss whoever finally put her to rest. I did it, so pucker up!" she puckered her lips at Inuyasha who suddenly remembered saying it. Being a man of his word, no matter how much damn trouble it got him into, he had to kiss her. Bending down hesitantly he puckered his lips and slowly made his way down. Okibi was getting impatient, so she jumped him. Their lips made contact and she absolutely loved it. So did Inuyasha.

"HEY STOP IT!" a much better Kagome jumped up from the ground. Okibi broke a way for a moment, brandishing a flaming finger at the school girl. Just as she was about to say something, a hundred little voices pounded into her mind.

_NUTS! WHERE ARE MY NUTS!_

_What smells like burnt zombie?_

_OH MY FREAKING NUTS! WHAT THE HELL IS ALL OVER MY WONDERFUL NUTS! _

_ZOMBIE BRAINS! WOOHOOO! _

Just then, out of nowhere, a stampede of a hundred squirrels came running from no where. Okibi, having dealt with the crazy squirrels before, quickly gave Inuyasha another kiss and took off. The squirrels stopped at Kikyo's remains and one squirrel with crazy eyes began to eat the goop. Kagome stared stupefied as the other squirrels began barking like crazy. Inuyasha looked around suspiciously then took off towards Okibi, he liked that kiss way better than anything he had ever gotten from Kagome or Kikyo.

And…somewhere far, far away…a cat demon went crazy and flipped the three people riding on her back into a lake.


	21. Shoulda Been the Tough One

**A/N: I don't think I have to tell you whose point of view it's from. I wrote it out of personally experience...but it also fit well for this so...REVIEW PPLS!**

**_Shoulda Been The Tough One_**

Since the moment I walked into your life

Like the wind howls on through the night

I've managed to make life a mess

Came out the damsel in distress

Just why couldn't I say

How I felt that very first day

_Chorus_

I shoulda been the tough one

But not the really rough one

Just strong enough to let him

Know I cared

Instead I was the loved one

Always getting in some

Kinda trouble, man this life ain't fair

Now I'm just sitting

Thinking 'bout quitting

Giving up this whole charade

Raining on everyone's parade

'Cause I just didn't have the heart

To tear you two "lovers" apart

I couldn't be the tough one

And not the really rough one

Never strong enough to let him

Know I cared

Was the never really loved one

Still getting in some

Kinda trouble, hey this life ain't fair

_Repeat Chorus _

THIS LIFE AIN'T FREAKING FAIR!

I personally execute silent readers...mercilessly...and slow...and painful...now...REVIEW!


	22. Full Demon or Kikyo?

It's been your normal, average day. That is, if you consider traveling with a school girl from the future and her irate half demon lover a "normal" day. Please, don't tell Inuyasha I called him Kagome's lover. He'll murder me. He's already pissed because Kagome saw him with Kikyo. Apparently, this time the zombie really said something that royally pissed him off. Don't tell him I called her a zombie, he still loves her. Now that I think about it, don't tell Kagome that I was cussing. I don't want to wind up with a rosary around _my _neck!

Everything's much quieter than usual. Leave it up to the half demon to make the tension grow in this place. I swear, if they didn't feed me the food they do, I would've murdered them all the moment I met them! Too bad Sango wouldn't let me. Speaking of Sango, she's been sitting closer to that monk more lately. I suppose he _is_ getting better at controlling his urges. Feh, cursed hand my fluffy ass! Oh no! I'm even starting to sound like dog boy! Ugh…

Kagome's upset. You can see it in the girl's eyes. Sango and Miroku are just sitting back, letting nature take its course. They finally understand that they can't help the two out this time. Not when the living dead is in the severely twisted picture. Speaking of pictures, this whole thing reminds me of a time I ate some kind of weird berries and…well let's just say I'm not aloud anywhere _near_ this one village that shall remain nameless. I hope it doesn't mind up like that though. Oh my aching back! Damn, Shippo if you bounce on it anymore it will freaking break!

"Inuyasha," Kagome finally spoke up. Inuyasha's own hurt gaze looked up at hers, but dares not make eye contact.

"Yeah," he cautiously speaks. Ooh…Inuyasha doing anything cautiously…this _can't_ be good.

"What are you planning on doing when we get the jewel shards?" she asks. His gaze loses some of the fear and his trademark smirk is slowly starting to grow back.

"Become a full demon of course!" he replies. In a moment of insanity, Kagome finally manages to catch his gaze.

"What about Kikyo?" HALLE-FREAKING-LLUJAH! Finally, someone else uses their freaking brain! Go Kagome! Go Kagome! OUCH!

"MEEOOOOW!" I screech. Oops, didn't mean to do that. Sango gently strokes my fur, rubbing down the sore spot that Shippo left after he threw that rock at me. I swear, one of these days, I'll eat that kid.

"You okay, Kirara?" Sango asks. I meow and curl back up in her lap getting a perfect view of Dumbass Inuyasha and Ms. I Finally Got a Brain Kagome. Just for the record, I don't hate them. It's feline PMS, get over it.

"What about Kikyo?" Inuyasha restates the question. Come on Sango, keep petting, if you don't, I think I'll have to murder his ass.

"Well, you promised her you would go to Hell with her once the jewel is complete, but you still seem to want to be a full demon when you get the jewel. So, which is it? Are you going to Hell with Kikyo, or are you going to be a full demon?" Kagome asks. Gasps come from behind me where Sango and Miroku are. Oh, throw me a freaking fish bone here! You **_cannot_** tell me that they haven't thought of this either!

"She makes a valid point there Inuyasha," Miroku states. "I'm surprised I didn't think of it myself."

"I suppose we were all too busy to think of it," Sango continues to rub my fur. Here that…………that is the sound of my sanity running as far away as it possibly can.

"Um…I don't know, both?" Inuyasha stuttered. If only I could catch my sanity, then we'd run off together.

"You can't have your cake and eat it too Inuyasha," Kagome's voice is getting slightly darker.

"I never really thought about it." Inuyasha remains pensive for a good few minutes before speaking up again. "I guess I'll just give you the jewel, Kagome, then I'll go to Hell with Kikyo."

"Come on Kirara, let's get out of here before it gets really messy." Saved by the fox kit!

"Mew!"

Just a short while later, after watching the kit play around in the water, you hear the tell tale screeching of Kagome and the loud ass thud as Inuyasha meets the ground in a wonderful French kiss. Hmm…I wonder if kissing dirt is the same as kissing Kikyo to him? After all, they are pretty much the same thing.

"SIT BOY!"

-BOOM-

Yep…I'll have to ask him that one day.


	23. Unexpected Visitor

**A/N: Toyed with the thought all day, and I just couldn't help it! Hope you like it, I know it's choppy and screwy, but it's still okay.**

"Inuyasha, don't wander off too far," Mrs. H smiled at the half demon. Somehow, she had managed to get him into more modern clothing.

"Whatever," he growled.

He hated the clothes with a passion. They were too tight and rode up on him in places the Fire Rat kimono barely graced his skin. It was too much trouble to get them on, and he swore he'd never wear any again. Especially not the pants with the zippers. He winced as the memory of trying them on without those "boxers" things Kagome insisted he wear.

"She'll only be thirty minutes," Mrs. H reminded him. She smiled and walked into the Beauty Salon, leaving a frustrated and hurt man to wait outside.

Kagome had went into the salon to get her hair and nails done. She was mad at him for the way he'd been acting lately, and he figured the least he could do was let her go. Of course, he _had_ to tag along. One look at the salon though, and he dug his sandals into the ground, flat out refusing to go in there with all the smells.

So that left him waiting in the food court in the mall, just a little ways from the salon. He had no money, and wasn't going to steal, or beg, from people. The best he could do was drum his fingers along the table, sighing every now and then. He felt a strange presence around him, but shrugged it off figuring it was another one of those weird people with the bright smiles and terrible perfume. That was until the scent of another half demon reached his nose, and a man's hand clamped down on his shoulders.

"Forgot the boxers this morning didn't ya?" came an eerily familiar voice from behind him. He reached for the hat on his head when the voice spoke straight into the ears on top of his head. "Don't worry, the hat is fine."

"Who are you?" he growled. He didn't want to bring any attention to himself in a public place; Kagome had threatened to sit him so hard he wouldn't be capable of having children if he pulled another stunt like the one at the Cultural Festival.

"I think you probably know." The voice was deep, much like his own, with an air of sarcastic humor. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that the voice was exactly like his, only a little more aged.

Before he could speak, a figure came into view. A man about his height and build took the seat opposite him. His hair was like Kagome's, a sapphire black color with a more modern cut. It hung around his human ears and sat on the top like a mop of messy black silk. Inuyasha felt strangely calm, but knew for a fact that the man was a demon. His nose didn't lie.

"Feh, if I knew I wouldn't be asking," he spat. The man laughed and pulled the dark shades from his face, revealing two honey colored orbs that scared the shit out of Inuyasha.

"Did I really sound like that as a brat?" the man chuckled again before replacing the shades. He held up his hand and showed off a golden wedding band. "It says 'The course of true love never did run smoothly.' My wife had a wood pecker demon engrave it for us as a wedding present." He explained the characters written on it.

"You…who the hell are you!" Inuyasha nearly shouted. The man chuckled a little bit and pointed to Inuyasha.

"I'm you." Inuyasha stared on in horror. The man had to be lying to him. There was no way that was him. "500 years in the future, this is what you become. Well not really. The wedding band is a concealment charm to make sure no one can see the real me," he laughed again. Inuyasha stared on in confusion, unable to make a coherent sentence.

"Okay, I'll talk and you listen for a minute," the older Inuyasha smirked. The younger one just nodded. "The days of demons came to an end after some pretty important things happened. We all went into hiding. The ones who looked more like humans, like us half demons, were able to blend in better." At this point he paused to make sure the younger one was getting it. After a quick nod, he continued.

"Soon, Kaede and Kagome began working on concealment charms that could pass as something one would wear everyday. My wedding band was one of the first made, a present from Kagome to me," he paused in thought before returning again. "We began to make a name of ourselves in the human world. We started businesses and pretty soon we made it out on top."

"Okay," Inuyasha mumbled. He was still confused.

"The well closed itself off," the older ones voice hit Inuyasha pretty hard. The man sitting across from him just stared on, a content little smirk playing on his lips. Inuyasha was slightly frantic. "Ask away."

"Huh?"

"You've got a question playing on your mind. One so bad that you're scared to death to ask it," the older leaned in. He pulled the shades off and looked into Inuyasha's eyes.

"How do you know?"

"I had the same question when I was in your position. I remember this, and I believe it was the only thing that really helped me."

"Helped you what?"

"Ask the question and I'll tell you." The older Inuyasha smirked, knowing he'd already won. Seeing himself like this, young and wild, really put into perspective what his wife went through with him.

"Is she alright?" was all Inuyasha could manage to say. He looked at the older him, at the smirk that had faded and was replaced with a genuine smile of happiness. _Happy, he's happy_, he thought. _I'm happy in the future. She must've been alright. _

"Take a look for yourself," came the unexpected reply. Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow as the older version of himself pointed to a beautiful woman buying an ice cream. Inuyasha's jawed dropped when she turned, revealing a large tummy. "Eight months along with number 7."

"Seven?" His eyes widened as he tried to work his jaw.

"Seven biological, that doesn't include the gaggle of half demons she and I adopted along the way."

"Why?" Inuyasha shut his mouth. "Why did she stay with me?"

"Because she loves you more than anything in the world," the older Inuyasha smiled. "I have to go, but don't you dare tell Kagome anything about this okay."

"Okay," Inuyasha mumbled. The older one got up to leave before he snaked back around and pointed a long finger at his crotch.

"It hurts like hell doesn't it?" the younger Inuyasha took a minute to catch on, but winced when he did. The older one laughed. "It'll happen again, when they invent the things." Inuyasha's eye began twitching involuntarily. "But don't worry about it, Kagome knows exactly what to do. Hehe, lucky number 5!"

All the color drained from his face as he watched an older version of himself walk up to an older, but still beautiful, version of Kagome and nuzzle her neck. He began leaving passionate trails of kisses all down her neck line when the Kagome Inuyasha knew walked out of the beauty salon. She followed his gaze to the couple and sighed, wishing that could somehow be her and Inuyasha.

"Oh look at them!" Mrs. H smiled as she draped and arm around Inuyasha and Kagome. "That could be you two one day." Of course she only meant it as teasing, but what color Inuyasha had left in his face disappeared.

_You have no idea,_ he thought before being dragged away.


End file.
